


Twinkling Lights

by Legna



Series: 1D Horror [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Falling In Love, Flirting, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Terror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard of the phrase, "A Real Person isn't Perfect and A Perfect Person isn't Real"?</p><p>In this story, Louis Tomlinson will definitely learn the true meaning of 'A Perfect Person isn't Real'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will add tags in the upcoming chapters...
> 
> For now, I will keep up the suspense.

Every Thursday, a twenty years old college student named Louis Tomlinson, runs through the Highland Park in the afternoon or at night. It varies from his schedule. Luckily, he had a day off from his job so he is able to run in the afternoon.

He tries to control his breathing and focuses on the concrete path ahead of him. The sun slightly beats on his skin, which is tan enough but he doesn’t mind getting a darker complexion. All he could hear is the pop genre of music blaring in his ears from the orange ear buds. Music helps him focus. No matter what he’s doing; homework, chores, errands, especially running; music would help.

_Jog, jog, keep running to stay fit. Run, breathe, cute guy is passing by, run.._

The cute guy even looked at Louis and smiled. His smile was just perfect and friendly, aligning with crinkled brown eyes (Louis assumes) and Louis smiled back then returned to his focus on jogging. He didn’t expect the guy to begin jogging after him.

“Hey!” The guy called out, catching up to aside Louis. Louis didn’t hear him but he turns his head and gasped from shock. He stopped jogging to catch his breath, and bent his knees into a stance.

“Jesus christ.” Louis murmured, and pulls out the ear buds. “Hey, you’re following me?” Louis is being sarcastic and he’s _hoping to god_ that the guy is getting that.

The guy chuckles. Well, it was nearly a giggle. And Louis’ heart skipped a beat. “I might be. Just wanted to tell you that uh…” He looked down at Louis’ running shoes then his eyebrows rose. “Your shoes are untied.”

Louis looked down at his shoes as well and goddamn it, they are untied and there would have been a high chance of him tripping and falling. “Fuck, thanks! I didn’t even notice!” He bent down on one knee, re-tying his shoelaces. “For a second there, I thought you were going to hit on me.”

Louis heard another giggle.

“You thought right.”

He looked up at the guy to see if he’s actually being serious. He’s not laughing but that smile still remains. He has such a confident stance, keeping his hands inside of his jeans’ pocket with the thumbs resting on the outside, looking down at Louis with an hopeful expression as the sun glows behind him.

The view of this man makes him look like a man of power.....or better yet, a god, from Louis’ point of view and it seems like he’s kneeling to him, due to tying his shit shoes. Once he realizes his position and the stranger’s position, he had to stand so he could properly converse with him….only to see where this could go.

“I did?  Well, that’s a rarity.” He crossed his sweaty arms, blinking constantly because of the damn sun. But he has a better close up of the man.

Dark hair, dark beard, mustache and dark eyebrows and honey eyes. Just like the smile, his face is perfect as well.

“Of course you did. You’re a good-looking guy and I’m hoping that you won’t get offended by that and beat me to a pulp like a homophobe.” He pretends to protect his face by placing his arms and hands over his head, wincing as a joke.

This makes Louis laugh and think…Okay, so he’s gorgeous, thoughtful _and_ he’s adorably funny? What’s next? A hot body and awesome sex?

_Whoa, sex….Slow down, Louis. You just met the guy._

“You definitely don’t have to worry about that. It’s kind of hard to be a homophobe when you’re already a homo.” Louis shrugs his shoulders but the guy fully laughs. It was literal music to Louis’ ears. He would tell puns and jokes 24/7 just to hear that laugh over and over.

The guy placed his hand on his chest, feeling embarrassed by his little outburst. “I’m sorry and I hadn’t introduced myself. How rude of me. I’m Zayn.” He stuck out his right hand and Louis did not take long to grasp the guy’s hand then he shook it.

“Louis. Nice to meet you, Zayn.”

Three jokes and a couple of compliments later, Louis returns to his jog with the biggest smile on his face. He hadn’t smiled like this since Christmas at age nine and he received the most awesome toy truck with realistic details. In this new world, it may not seem like a big deal or the most political topic to be discussed but he just got the phone number of a very handsome human being who is Zayn Malik.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis is in a whirl of emotions, sitting in his car outside of Zayn’s townhouse. It is the night of their first date. They arranged, well, Zayn actually arranged a home cooked dinner at his house and consistently suggested that Louis should come. Louis is having second thoughts now because he always believes that going out in public or going to a public location is the norm for a first date.

Going to a stranger’s house, in reality, might be code for ‘ _You will get fucking murdered’_ but shit, if Louis do end up getting murdered, he would rather have the Zayn take away his life than by anybody else.

Other than that, he’s hoping that nothing goes wrong.

“Don’t stutter. Be confident and possibly use a condom. You can do this.” Louis gives himself a pep talk before getting out of his car. He’s dressed as casual, sporting a fitted white tee, skinny jeans and vans. He also took the time to get a trim for his hair since it has grown quite long. It’s not a goal to look like a hippie.

He takes deep breaths, walking up the stairs and onto the porch, carrying a bottle of white moscato wine. Bringing a wine or some sort of refreshment is the least he could do if Zayn is cooking dinner.

His right knuckle knocks on the brown wooden door instead of ringing the bell. He waits, coughing in his hand awkwardly and the beating of his heart is thundering in his throat now. As soon as he would see Zayn, he’s so sure that his heart will fly out of his mouth if he intends to simply say hello.

Why does he feel this way?

It’s just a first date. Louis has been on dates before but why does he feels this way with Zayn and he doesn’t even know him well?

 

 

What’s special about Zayn?

Louis is determined to find out….if Zayn opens the door.

 

 

The door opens and Louis is hit by a sudden aroma of Mediterranean cuisine. He’s graced with a view of a man who has a smile that defines nothing but joy and excitement. Zayn’s attire is all black despite the tan apron tied onto him. His arms are open and welcoming Louis into his home while Louis wants to collapse.

“Hey, babe. I’m so glad that you’ve made it. You didn’t have much trouble getting here, did you?”

They hug briefly then Zayn pulls Louis in closer so he could shut the door. Louis handed the bottle of wine to Zayn, responding about his destination to the townhouse.

“It wasn’t too bad. The traffic nearly drove me crazy but you weren’t hard to find.” Louis observes the foyer that they both stand inside of. “This is absolutely beautiful. Your interior design is making my gay come out hardcore.”

Zayn giggles but accepts the compliment. “Thank you. It is beautiful but it’s not as beautiful as you.”

_Jesus Christ…_

“Oh, Zayn…come on. Stop. You’re going to make me feel like a teenage girl.” Louis wonders if his cheeks are red from blushing. The compliment was sweet and nothing new but it _worked_ and Zayn just may _definitely_ get laid tonight. He doesn’t feel ashamed about that even though he knows that it should take more than a compliment to let a guy stick a dick up his ass.

“I’m only telling the truth. Sue me.” Zayn stated then he walks away with the wine bottle, going into a particular room. Louis follows behind, inadvertently playing with his fingers because he’s terrified and nervous and happy and already so turned on. The way Zayn’s shirt clings to his body, showing the slim physique, it sends a message to Louis’ brain. A message of…. _I want to fuck him senseless._

Zayn has perfect looks, and so far, a perfect home. There’s still more to cross off the list of what Louis seeks in this man.

****

“I can’t believe you made all of this. It must have taken you all day.” Louis views the varieties of food on the table including hommus, lebne dip, grape leaves rolls, rice pilaf, lentil salad, vegetable medley, pita bread, tabouli and falafel sandwiches and spinach pies. Zayn explained to Louis that the food is healthy and mostly baked.

“I hope you’ll like it. I grew up on this food. It’s all quite delicious.” Zayn pulls out a chair and gestured for Louis to sit down on it. Louis gratefully accepts, and he’s sure that he has a stupid smile on his face, looking up at Zayn.

He can’t help it. Zayn is just so…..courteous and sweet.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Louis mentions. Zayn shrugs, settling down in his own chair which is on the other side of the table.

“I wanted to do it. Besides, you’re my date. I have to impress you and try not to make a fool out of myself.” Zayn then makes a shocked face, getting up from the chair immediately. “Ah, shit. I forgot the wine. I’ll be right back.” He smiles, walking into his kitchen while Louis waits patiently and excitedly at the dinner table.

That stupid smile is still on his face as he examines the food again. It looks really delicious to eat and his stomach growls only a few seconds after visual analysis. Meanwhile, Zayn’s pouring the white wine into two glasses. Then he reaches in one of his pants’ pockets, pulling out a small, blue tablet. He drops the tablet in one of the glasses then watches the tablet dissolves within seconds.

No sign of color, smell or taste. It’s not just any hardcore drug like roofies and such. Oh, no way…. He has access to the most advanced substances ever made in the universe.

A smirk crept on his face as he walks out of the kitchen with both small glasses in one hand and the wine bottle in the other hand. “Thanks for the wine by the way. I've never had Moscato before.” Zayn says, settling the drinks on the table. He gives the tainted glass to Louis and raised his glass up for a toast.

“Here to….a beautiful date and a possible start of a new chapter.”

They both let their glasses touch and Louis’ smile has never been so wide and so flustering. “Likewise.” He states then drank from his glass. It wasn’t intentional of him to take heavy gulps but Zayn feels like his first mission is more than accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what's Zayn's Intention(s)?


	3. Chapter 3

Strictly five minutes after trying to eat and to converse with his hot date, Louis is dizzy and the image of Zayn went from clear to hazy. He’s literally wobbling in his seat and he cannot believe that the wine had made him like this.

The first minute, he felt a sudden rush from his head to down his spine. Some people would call it an adrenaline rush. The funny thing is, there was nothing exciting happening yet for him to have that rush. His body had jolted softly and he looked down at his body, trying to figure out on what it is.

Because it was so odd.

The second minute, he felt tingles. The sensation was rapid and crawling all over his body. It was nearly orgasmic but heavily annoying. Louis couldn’t explain it. “Zayn, do you…..I think I’m…” He cannot find the words to explain what he’s going through. The third minute, there’s numbness occurring and it’s almost worse. He can’t feel his body. He knows that he’s conscious and breathing and awake but he lost control of his body. The fourth minute was pure paralysis and by the fifth minute, he’s no longer functioning except for trying to keep his eyes open and to use his mouth to speak.

“I….” He can’t find the words. A simple glass of wine shouldn’t make a person feel like this. He can recall that he’s not a lightweight. The feeling that he can’t shake is getting stronger and he just can’t find the words to ask or cry for help because he needs it. He needs to let Zayn know that….he’s losing himself.

His voice is weak and strains with little determination. “H…he..hel-help. M…me.” Then he blacks out, falling out of his chair while Zayn sits calmly, chuckling at the poor human enduring the effects of the drug then he looks at the human food in disgust. He could never eat it. Actually, he doesn’t even fucking eat.

Zayn doesn’t have to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait to get this over with..


	4. Chapter 4

All he could see above him is white; very white and bright lights shining over his naked body, which feels to be pinned down on a hard and cold surface. He can’t move or speak. All he could move are his eyes, looking side to side and up and down. He sees nothing but white and bright lights shining above him.

Louis believes that he is dreaming, regardless of how real the experience feels. He’s suddenly surprised by a pain occurring in his lower abdomen. He still can’t see anything but he feels a sharp needle being inserted in his body, injecting god knows what.

He wants to scream.

_Help me, God….where am I?_

It must be a dream. It has to be because if it isn’t, then this is one of the scariest situations that he has ever been in. the scariest part is when a face slowly appears above his own face, staring with oval shaped, glossy black eyes. There are no irises or sclera….just full blown and giant pupils. The skin of the face is a sickly gray with blue and green veins. No nose and no lips. It has a mouth but definitely no lips.

It….whatever it is. Louis would prefer to call it “it”.

It opens its mouth and inside, there’s nothing but black saliva sliding out of it. It speaks without moving its mouth and it says…

“ _You’ll be home soon, Louis. We will take care of you_.”

The feel of the needle prodding through his stomach, goes deeper and pierces through his intestines. He desires to scream so badly but he can’t. Being in this experience, he has no control. He has no control over the vibrant green liquid being injected in his body from the large and odd looking syringe.

 

 

 

His vision switched from that experience to lying in a hospital bed with a doctor, a nurse and Zayn by his side.

“Louis, are you with me? Can you hear me?” The male doctor asks, pulling out a syringe from Louis’ stomach. It’s not big or odd looking like the syringe that he saw a minute ago. He looked down at his body to check if he's naked or not. He's only shirtless but his jeans are still on. Despite that, he freaks out and reaches for Zayn.

“Help me! Help me! He tried to kill me!” Louis groans from pain after screaming out because the pain in his stomach really hurts. Zayn does nothing but shushes him, keeping a smile on his face and it actually helps calm Louis down.

“It’s alright, love. He’s not trying to kill you.”

The doctor gives the dirty syringe to the nurse. He’s tall, too tall and has a wide build, wearing the largest white coat. His face is partially covered with gray and black facial hair but his eyes are fucking beautiful, displaying blue irises. “Hello, Louis. I’m Dr. Patel. You had a severe and critical allergic reaction. I had to give you a shot immediately or you could have died.”

“Allergic reaction to what?” Louis is honestly shocked. What type of allergic reaction causes hallucinations? Is it possible?

“That damn lentil salad. We just found out that you’re allergic to lentils. I’m sorry, Louis. I had no idea that you were allergic. I saw you passed out and I called an ambulance.” Zayn explains, holding onto one of Louis’ hands. “Do you forgive me?” He asks with eyes resembling a saddened puppy and pouted lips. Louis squeezes Zayn’s hand, amused and oblivious.

“Of course I forgive you. I had no idea that I was allergic anyway. I mean, it was all like an accident, right? You didn’t mean for it to happen.” He smiles then groans again. “Oh, my god. How fucking embarrassing. On our first date, I had to go to the fucking hospital. Just kill me please. Kill me now.” He covers his face with both of his hands, being on the verge of crying and laughing at the same time because this is truly embarrassing. Zayn does that giggling laugh that he usually does and it warms Louis’ heart yet decreases his embarrassment.

“Louis, it’s fine. The worst thing that could have happened is you _actually dying_. Think about it. We’re having our first date, getting to know each other then…

BAM!!

You die, out of the blue.” Zayn’s eyes looked crazy for a few seconds, staring straight at Louis. Louis’ body jumped, from the way that Zayn had shared his theory. He doesn’t know whether to chuckle or to burst into tears. Zayn had said in a comical way but the subject was very serious. Overall, Louis doesn’t know which was scarier….the experience he had while dying…or just being close to death.

****

After spending the rest of the night being monitored closely, Louis is sitting in the wheelchair and finishes the paperwork that he has to complete. He’s left alone in the lobby, scribbling information about himself on the paper. Meanwhile, Zayn claimed that he had to use the toilet so Louis is patient for Zayn to take him home. Louis shakes his head because he’s imagining what the cost of the hospital bill will be. Thank god, he has wealthy parents and had saved up money in his savings account.

 

 

As part of the plan, Zayn lied to Louis about going to take a piss. He finds Dr. Patel with no issues, asking him to converse privately in an empty room. Dr. Patel says nothing but gives a knowing nod. He found a room quickly, escorting Zayn inside then he closes the door and locks it.

Dr. Patel stood in a stance that is all too familiar to Zayn so he does the same, in order to communicate with his fellow friend. A layer of glossy black covers his human eyes and the same action happens with Dr. Patel. Both of them opened their mouth and spoke in their native language without having to move their lips.

_You think he understood the message?_

_Possibly but he will choose to ignore it. No matter what, we are bringing him with us. All you have to do is take him home, consummate the bond and continue to give him the activator every ten minutes for an hour straight. Do it discreetly or he will take notice and run._

Dr. Patel hands a black box encrusted with silver symbols, indicating their original home. Zayn takes the box, nodding to the fake doctor.

 _Affirmative. I’ll take him to the fields tonight._ He responded back then returned to his human state, walking out of the room with the box with a smile and the perfect image of a man that Louis dreamed of.


End file.
